Sherlock Angel's Punishment
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: John has a problem but will anyone figure out the dark past he keeps hidden. And save the army doctor from his inner demons or will John be lost in his own inner darkness forever until he is consumed until their is nothing left of the fallen doctor. These Characters aren't mine


**Sherlock: Angel's Punishment **

**Lady Vivian Ashwell:** (Lady Stoneheart)

- Boss of the Organized Criminal Underground.

- Freelance assassin for the CIA.

- Boss of Central Intelligence Agency.

- Chemist.

- Nursing Officer.

- Combat Medical Attendant.

- Borderline Personality Disorder.

- High Functioning Sociopath.

- Jojutus/Kendo/Kumdo.

**Roman Scott Watson Ashwell:** (Crow)

- CIA.

- Criminal Masterminds.

- Boss of M14 (British Directorate Military Intelligence).

- Criminal Consultant.

- Strike Force Team (Project Falcon) (Major).

- Armoured Corps Officer (Corporal).

- PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder).

-Sleep Walker.

- BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder).

-Judo/ Aikido/ Boxing/ Military Martial Arts.

**Scarlett Louise Watson Ashwell:** (Lullaby)

-Freelance Assassin.

- Boss of Secret Intelligence Service.

- Medical Doctor.

- Clinical Laboratory.

- Nursing Officer.

- Scientific Officer.

- Criminal Investigation Special Agent.

- BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder).

- HPD (Histrionic Personality Disorder).

-Kick-boxing/Krav Maga/Judo/Gatka/ Military Martial Arts.

**Hunter William Watson Ashwell** (Mad Manic)

- Fire Fighter

- General Surgeon

- Health Care Specialist

- Military Police Officer

- Rifleman

- Chemist

- Criminal Master Mind

- Drug Lord

- Armour gun dealer

- High Functioning Sociopath with Psychopathic tendencies

-Judo/ Aikido/ Boxing/ Military Martial Arts.

**Harriet Watson** (Harry)

- Waitress

- Journalist

- Bearleque dancer

- Alcoholic

-(DPD) Dependent Personality Disorder

- (BP) Bi Polar

- Karate/ Kung Fu

**Jonathan Alexander Watson Ashwell** (Daemon/Virgin/Hellhound)

- Royal Army Medial Corps (RAMC)- Captain

- Special Force Team (Project Phoenix)- Regimental Sergeant Major

- Boss of MI5 (British Intelligence Agency)

- Second in command Organized Criminal underground

-Infantry Officer

-Explosives expert

- Chemist

-Commando

-Combat Medical Attendant

- Criminal Master Mind

- PTSD (Post Traumatic Disorder)

- Sleep Walker

- High Functioning Sociopath with Psychopathic tendencies

-History of Drug addiction (Cocaine/ Heroin/ Cannabis/ Steroids/ Morphine/ Methadone)

- Boxing/ Jojustsu/ Kendo/ Gatka/ Kenjutsu/ Military Martial Arts

**William Sherlock Scott Holmes **(The Virgin/Freak)

-Consulting detective

- High functioning sociopath

-Helps Scotland Yard on their homicide cases

-Asperger Syndrome that manifests in his poor people skills

-Describes himself married to his work

-Considerable fighting ability/History with recreational drug use

-Has an older brother named Mycroft Holmes

-Highly intelligence but hides his abilities to predict human behaviour, strategical and logical intelligence.

-Inability to feel remorse or guilt for actions.

-Inability to cope with boredom and has a strong sense for chaos with a keen ability to observe but can be callous and unconcerned for the feelings of others and has a disregard for the safety of self and others.

**Jim Moriarty**(James)

-Consulting Criminal

-Psychopath and rivals Sherlock's intelligence

**-****He is child like and completely insane**

-He spent 12 years in a high security prison were he was taught how to become a mastermind criminal

**-****At 24 he was a druglord and had made millions on supplying drugs and worked his way up.**

**Mycroft Holmes (Iceman) **

-He is the Government

-He is very protective and is concerned about his brother called Sherlock

-Mycroft is frequency mocked by Sherlock for putting on weight.

-He plays a big important position in the government but is referred to Sherlock as the British Government

-He works in the British Government and CIA on a freelance basis

-He is driven everywhere by a private black car

-He has a genius and Sherlock admits that he is a lot smarter than he seems that his intelligence is borderline superhuman, allowing him to learn Serbian in a few hours

Cigarette addiction which he used to share with his younger brother Sherlock.

**Mrs. Hudson (Martha Louise Hudson Known as Agent Heart Stopper)** -Landlady to 221B Baker street and has her own residence next door at 221A Baker Street.

- She is a semi-reformed alcoholic and has history with recreational drug use and occasionally uses marijuana at her sister's when she stays there without Sherlock or John knowing.

-She is a former exotic dancer and worked freelance for the Secret Intelligence Service as an assassin.

- She is 62 years old.

- Works for Lady Ashwell and was Ashwell siblings nanny

**Philip Anderson (Sergeant Anderson)**

-Anderson and Sherlock had a mutual dislike for each other with Sherlock repeatedly humiliating Anderson and refusing to assist him in a crime scene.

- Anderson and Donovan have an affair after Anderson's wife leaves him.

-Philip was a member of Metropolitan Police's Forensic service but was force to leave after having an affair with other office.

**Sergeant Sally Donovan (Sergeant Donovan)**

-She resents Sherlock's presents at crime scenes, calling him a freak

-She warns John that Sherlock is a psychopath and that he one day will get bored and that they would be investigating his crimes

-Sally is average intelligent and is jealous of Sherlock

-Sally worries for John and sees him as a war hero as he father was killed as a solider years ago.

**DI Greg Lestrade (Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade)**

**-**Works for Scotland Yard

-Has an off-on-off relationship with his ex-wife

-He is fatherly to the John and Sherlock and thinks of them as his sons

-He is very protective and was an ex-solider and served 11 years in Iraq but was force to retire after being having a series of fits after being injured.

**Chapter 1: As You Sleep**

Flashback of Teenage Jonathan and Jim Moriarty

Jim smiled softly at Jonathan who had the most illuminating icy blue mixed with warm grey eyes.

His hair spiky but silky soft caramel blond with a few curls his body lean and pale with a tattoo on his right collar bone _"Bravery isn't when you go looking for trouble, bravery is when trouble comes looking for you"._

And his left wrist wrote _"None of us are saints"._

Also along his right outer forearm wrote in Latin _"Drug addicts had their drugs. Alcoholics had their bottles. Serial killers had their murders. __I gave up on love and happiness a long time ago. But even psychopaths have their emotions if you dig deep enough but then again maybe they don't"._

Jim stroked his boyfriends hair playing with his curls "I love you Jonathan".

Jonathan smiled but frowned "Loving is a disadvantage Jim. Do not love someone who can't love you back. They'll burn out your heart in the end".

Jim frowned "I don't care. I will always love you Jonathan you are mine and I'll never let you go".

Jonathan kissed him "Even if you can never have me? Jim you know me I am not a physical person I can't get you what you want. I'm a killer Jim and I'll kill the first man who bothers me. I'm not on the side of the angels like you and my brothers know that. I'm surprised they haven't locked me up yet like Hunter that is why I am going to war".

Jim smirked "We are all evil in some way and form or another violent delights tend to have violent ends Daemon killing is killing whether done for duty, profit or fun.

We are not angels Jonathan nor will we ever be it is boring to be on that side".

Jonathan chuckled "Indeed Jim but I want you to promise me. If anything happens to me swore that you won't do anything rash and don't roll your eyes Jim I'm being serious their our lives at stake".

Jim looked into Jonathan's eyes "Of course love I would never do anything to harm you or you're family I'd rather die".

**Chapter 2: Already Over **

John woke up slowly trying to get his bearings, where the hell was he? He tried to focus his eyes on the figure above him he groaned "Not you again this is getting a tad boring".

He was swaying his hips seductively "Why are you doing that?" John asked

"Doing what honey?".

"Swaying like that it's creepy". Moriarty laughed at him "Oh honey, that was my seduction dance ".

John started choking on the image that had just been planted in his mind.

I have to get out of here he thought his more crazier than Sherlock and that's saying something. I'd take Sherlock over him any day.

John blushed when he realised how that could be taken, Moriarty took it as encouragement.

"So you like my dance".

John nearly gagged just as his hands slipped free from the bindings. Then suddenly he had a thought.

"Oh yes love, come closer..." he said seductively.

Moriarty's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he slid closer. Just when he was close enough, John grabbed him and switched positions so Moriarty was the one sitting in the chair he kissed him roughly loathing every second as he tied Jim to the chair as he broke the kiss.

Jim looked star struck "I do like a dominant partner". Moriarty said

Meanwhile Sherlock's phone beeped, Probably John. He thought he better had brought the milk.

He pulled out his phone **"Guess Who I have!****;****]-JM".**

"Shit that bastard's got John!".

He picked up his phone and texted Lestrade "**Find John now! Moriarty's got him- SH**"

He barely had to wait 2 minutes before he was picked up in a police car as they followed the signal from John's phone. It was an abandoned warehouse in London.

They pulled up 5 minutes later, preparing to storm in and save the army doctor. They broke the lock and ran in gun's drawn, ready to be confronted with the full force of Moriarty's snipers. However what they ran in on was quiet a surprise.

"Shut up! I'm going to need mouth wash now to get your nasty taste out of my mouth" but winked".

Moriarty seemed puzzled at that What was John up to? Did John just wink at him does this mine the army doctor has feelings for him? More data needed.

John sighed as he thought look what I've done to you oh Jim what have you done he cupped his face softly and kissed him lightly and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry".

Moriarty looked star struck and looked puzzled "What are you talking about Johnny boy? There is something I'm missing you've got me interested I heard guilt and pain in your voice why would you feel that why for me Johnny?".

John breathed "I was the one who killed Jonathan. I am sorry for what I've done to you. But he told me to tell you before he died in my arms tell Jim that did he listen? Love is a disadvantage and now I've gone and burnt out his heart that even psychopaths have emotions if you dig deep enough but then again maybe they don't. I know you loved him and deep down I knew Daemon loved you but he would be ashamed and heart broken to see what you have become now nothing but a monster a formal shell of what you once were and I feel pity for you".

Jim looked at John it was a soulless gaze, burning with a wild hatred that shouldn't be known to anyone that had a heart like his "I will kill you John Watson I will get revenge you allowed my love to die now I will take and burn out your heart like you did mine!" he hissed.

John stood silently and reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with dog tags that engraved Jonathan Alexander Ashwell wrote he gave me these for you he was my best friend also like brother's Moriarty you have do idea how I felt and blamed myself for his death. By god he saved my life more than once and I am truly greatful if I could have I would of gone back and saved his life.

You should be honoured and proud that he died for his country to people you and his family.

As he pointed the gun at Moriarty's head he slipped the dog tags around his neck.

Lestrade smirked and Sherlock looked indifferent as John stood in front of Moriarty who was half naked tied to a chair as John keep spitting and pointing the gun at Jim's head who was currently pouting.

Lestrade laughed "...John tell me you and ….he didn't?" said in a pleading but joking voice

John glared "Bloody hell no! I did nothing of the sort but I bloody kissed him and tied him to the chair! Don't you even say it Greg I. Am. Not. Gay!".

Sherlock smirked "Still in denial John I see so tell me did you enjoy kissing Moriarty?.

John eyes blazed "Shut up Sherlock!".

Sherlock surprised shut up as he saw Jim Moriarty acting human and crying of all things and was curious on what happened between him and John.

John patted Moriarty shoulder as he whispered "What did he say to you before...he died?".

John smiled "He told me about your last conservation.

"Loving is a disadvantage Jim. Do not love someone who can't love you back. They'll burn out your heart in the end".

"I don't care. I will always love you Jonathan you are mine and I'll never let you go".

"Even if you can never have me? Jim you know me I am not a physical person I can't get you what you want. I'm a killer Jim and I'll kill the first man who bothers me. I'm not on the side of the angels like you and my brothers know that. I'm surprised they haven't locked me up yet like Hunter that is why I am going to war".

"We are all evil in some way and form or another violent delights tend to have violent ends Daemon killing is killing whether done for duty, profit or fun.

We are not angels Jonathan nor will we ever be it is boring to be on that side".

"Indeed Jim but I want you to promise me. If anything happens to me swore that you won't do anything rash and don't roll your eyes Jim I'm being serious their our lives at stake".

"Of course love I would never do anything to harm you or you're family I'd rather die".

John frowned as more tears ran down Moriarty's face and John realize he was crying to trying to blink back the tears "You broke his promise Moriarty how could you Jonathan was the most bravest and most incredible man and solider I ever met and you betrayed his trust in you! I kept his promise and give you his last message and dog tags. What did you do what his last wishes hmm? You dragged them through the dirt so much for loving him! He was like a brother and I had to watch him die and it tore away apart of me".

Moriarty scoff "You should be the one dead! John Watson he was so much more than a solider he was more intelligent than myself or Sherlock he was a perfect balance of us it would have been great he did things and knew things I could only dream of and it was killed in battle a stupid death!".

John shook his head back and whispered in his Jonathan voice in a low voice in Moriarty ear "Violent delights tend to have violent ends love whether done for duty, profit or fun. None of us are saints Jimmy bravery isn't when you go looking for trouble, bravery is when trouble comes looking for you and Jonathan died a hero whether you believe it or not. You were warned love, but did you listen? We can be disguised as angels and pretend but we can't be what were not. Jimmy I give you this as a warning leave my friends and family and that includes Sherlock alone because Jonathan taught me things as you said you could only dream of and I am not on the side of the angels as it seems I am a Daemon in disguise all you have to do while you're in prison is to try and deduce what I have just hidden in that message unfortunately you won't".

Moriarty frowned "What does it mean?!".

John smirked "Use that brain of yours. You where around Jonathan long enough to understand be then again you never truly listened did you".

Moriarty tried to break free "I will get you John Watson you hear me! I will burn out your heart!".

When Sherlock, Lestrade and John got home to 221 Bakers street Mrs Hudson greeted them and took one look at John and frown knowing something was wrong.

"John? Dear whatever is the matter?" she fretted

John fought the temptation to glare "Rough day that is all I am going to bed".

He quickly left and slammed the door to his bedroom

Mrs Hudson "Sherlock dear what happened?".

Sherlock turned and replied "John was kidnapped by Jim Moriarty and managed to break free and tie Moriarty to a chair and then John apparently kissed him so he was able to get Moriarty in a position that he couldn't break free from.

Then he started talking about a solider friend of his called Jonathan Alexander Ashwell which both John and Moriarty seemed upset about even to the point they both cried over his death.

I am intending to get further information to see why John is acting this way and what happened".

Mrs Hudson eyes widened she shouted "No!...Sherlock no do not ever bring that name up to John it is a sore subject I was Jonathan nanny when he was a baby and John and Jonathan were friends and met each other back in the army they grew close like brothers.

Jonathan was a high functioning sociopath and had psychopathic traits and at a young age he had started a relationship with Jim Moriarty which surprised everyone as he never loved or expressed any desire to be in any form of relationship.

He was a killer and a very good one at that yet his family never did anything as they believed somewhere Jonathan could be reformed he was a drug addicted and a heavy addict at that as he could make his own drugs.

When John and Jonathan were teenagers John would always look after Jonathan and the other why round John had actually saved Jonathan a large number of times from dirty drugs and Jonathan repaid him back in the war and saved his life a number of times.

One day there was ambush only John and Jonathan were the only soldiers Jonathan had covered John's back while he save a village of people while Jonathan took out the terrorist cell that threatened their own lives and the peoples but unfortunately.

Jonathan had been shout one in the shoulder and in his left knee and was bleeding profusely John had found him and treated his wounds by it was too late their position was compromised and John was also injured he had a choice to make either try and bring Jonathan back knowing that by the time they got back Jonathan would of died a very slow and painful death or he would put Jonathan out of his misery and leave his body somewhere save and go back to his unit and tell time about the threat so more life's would be spared.

John had shot Jonathan after Jonathan agreed and he left the army and a couple of years later in his last tour in Afghanistan he was severely wounded and now he is here helping you and detective Lestrade here".

Lestrade shook his head pityingly "Sherlock...no wonder John's upset maybe we should leave him for a bit to cool down and put his head together".

Sherlock nodded and took out his phone "John, Mrs Hudson told us about Jonathan and you're involvement in his death. You made the right choice John you did what you had to do and we understand.

We're going to give you space to calm down and collect your thoughts and will be back later. If you want to come along we'll be at Lestrade's Mrs Hudson said she'd check on you later to make sure you're okay I told her you'd probably take your sleep medication while is on the counter in the kitchen so she shouldn't bother you.

Goodnight John-SH".

John when into his room and took out his little stash box and filled up a syringe full of Cocaine that he had made an hour ago.

His head was filled with too many thoughts and emotions he was currently blaming himself for Moriarty current situation.

His phone buzzed as he wiped the tears for his eyes "Thanks for the offer Sherlock but no thanks I just need to get some sleep and as you said collect me thoughts. I'll be fine just brought up a lot of bad memories and I'm glad that Mrs Hudson told you instead of you trying to get it out of me. Have a goodnight Sherlock and both you and Greg behave yourselves -JW".

John opened a bottle of whiskey and took a sip and then poured the rest down the sink so Sherlock when he would look like hell in the morning. Sherlock would assume it to be a hangover . He looked at the syringe with fascination he hadn't used in years ever sense he met Moriarty he had got himself

clean.

He debated whether not to do it his mind battled with him the sweet army doctor against the sociopathic Jonathan but unfortunately Jonathan won the battle of minds.

The syringe is cold against my skin, tightened and bleached by my makeshift tourniquet an old belt.

I push it through into my craving veins it was the only way for my mind to focus he smiles a druggy smile.

Suddenly he hears the door open he quick gets rid of the evidence and then he looks at himself in the mirror he shivers and mutters "Damn it" as he see his eyes are blown wide.

Then he heard the click of an umbrella he decides to be smart and places sunglasses on to cover his eyes before going in to meet a suspicious Mycroft who studies John with narrowed unimpressed eyes.

Mycroft smirks "Ah how nice to see you John".

Jonathan sneer caught in his throat but Mycroft noticed "So tell me John how come you're all alone why did you not go out with my brother he is worried about you. You haven't answered his or Lestrade's texts and they were concerned and as I was on may way by I decided to call in".

John snorted "Well as you see I am completely fine" he tried to keep the slur out of his voice but failed.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow "Really? There is an empty bottle of whiskey next to your chair but you how not drunk so that tells me you where intended on my brother finding it in the morning. Why? Unless you have been doing something else that would make it seem your hungover which leads me to suspect-".

John "Go away Mycroft! No one wants your deductions and I certainly don't now get out!".

Mycroft knows he has hit the nail on the head and frowns "John...please tell me you have not per took in the same activities as my brother has?".

Jonathan got out of his chair and walked into his bedroom and slammed the door "Piss off you pompous git why don't you go eat another cake!".

Mycroft swiftly followed and stepped his foot through the door to see John's room covered with chemistry equipment and residue of a white power in a test tube.

Mycroft voice was icy with a hint of disappointment "I see so this is what your hiding then" he grabbed John roughly pushing his way into the room and took John's sunglasses off as John closed his eyes "Hiding evidence of your late nightmares activities dear doctor what will my brother say when he finds out about his little friend's addiction".

Jonathan's eyes snapped opened and he had a sickening sick on his face "You shouldn't of said that he said in a dangerous sweetly tone John isn't an addict ...well not sense he was a teenager Mummy made sure of that he spat You have no idea how much my Mummy and siblings made my suffer much like you did to your own brother!.

You have no idea do you I am not a person to be messed with nor blackmailed I've killed people for saying less oh how I loved their screams their cries as I murdered them but John doesn't let me out anymore you see he likes being normal he spat but I have to say it felt really good one of the best things I've ever done in my time it made my mind ….silent no deductions...no mind palace...no emotions ….no experiments. Unfortunately my little Moriarty set off old memories in our mind that John panicked you see he made me die and I became a little voice in his head but tonight I was allow out well with a little force. John doesn't like my drug use but I am the one who won the battles of minds.

No one word from you and I will cut out you eyes Mr Holmes I am a true psychopath I care for you and your brother you are my friends and family who I actually care for and I will do anything to protect you lot even John who would even die and kill for his little friends and family but believe me if I started murdering people again there'd be none of you left".

Mycroft froze this didn't sound like John the one he too became to care for he recognized the signs "You John's alter aren't you? He has DID doesn't he?" he said confidently.

Jonathan smirked "Kind of except John is my alter will it is difficult to explain but I'll do my best. John and I are the same person but a didn't side of the coin John locked his dark side of himself away only to allow it to come out when he was in a life and death situation or something he couldn't cope like with tonight I assume Sherlock told you what happened tonight".

Mycroft nodded "He informed me about your kidnapping so tell me John who are you? I know John but I don't know you and I can tell you are a dangerous man".

Jonathan nodded "More than you're aware about fine I'll make you a deal I will let you have access to my file right now and answer any of your questions honestly as I can't lie when I'm in this state anyway and you Mycroft will promise me that you will never tell Sherlock or anyone for that matter unless it is a life and death situation and about this little relapses as John will be extremely pissed if I burn out his heart he has feelings he spat for you brother at the minute he is in denial he would accept his feels if Sherlock would come out with his. We both know Sherlock true feelings towards John even if he doesn't show it I and you can see it in his eyes".

Mycroft nodded "Indeed...I'll accept you're deal only if you keep John and my brother safe I see you don't really care for anyone but I know if you dig deep enough you'll find them you care what John has to say and I will trust you if you provide me with answers and keep the drug use to a minimum for my brother sake it would break his heart if he lost you".

Jonathan nodded "Very well but John hasn't done drugs sense he was a teenage as I said Mummy and his other siblings did the same as you did to Sherlock and they cut me off until I was clean. Mummy has people watching me so it is unlikely I will do it again".

Mycroft nodded satisfied "I take it John Watson is your really name then?".

Jonathan smirked "Unfortunately I will have to talk to you another time John is pissed at my for making him use again and has grounded me until further notice but he will answer you questions as well but he'll probably reject it tomorrow so I would get all you're answers you need now before tomorrow and to answer you question yes my real name by birth is Jonathan Alexander Watson Ashwell ….surprise!".

Mycroft jaw dropped open then he composed himself "Your an Ashwell?".

John smiled "Hello My yes I am be I prefer John Hamish Watson I don't keep in contact with my family haven't seen them sense Jonathan had started a relationship with Jim Moriarty. Jonathan warned him that love is a disadvantage when the person you love doesn't or isn't able to love you back but did he listen I care for him dearly and I told him that I would burn out his heart and I did I created him now he's a monster!" John broke down in tears.

Mycroft knelt beside John and picked him off the floor and sat him gently of the floor "John listen to me it wasn't your fault you made Moriarty promise and he went against Jonathan wishes you didn't do this he did this to himself".

John wiped his eyes and sniffed as Mycroft got out his phone to text a concerned brother "John is fine. He's just a tad drunk it drank a whole bottle of whiskey and I am staying with him tonight to make sure his okay.

Don't worry brother mine but I believe it would be best to stay at Lestrade for tonight it is in your and John's best interests when have I ever been proved wrong now you too have fun. Leave the good doctor to me and I am a bit busy at the minute and I know your answer I don't need a reply-MH".

Mycroft asked "John can you tell me what clearance I need for your true file and the code please" he asked politely.

John smiled "Of course My you need a level 23 clearance and the code is Hellhound 754-Project Phoenix-379-B".

Mycroft nodded he wasn't surprised about the top clearance he needed and why Jonathan's would be that high.

½ hour later of getting answers to his questions about Jonathan and John the file was sent to his phone.

He took the class of whiskey that had been sitting their and sipped it opened the file while John had fallen asleep as the Cocaine was wearing off and read his face masked.

**Jonathan Alexander Watson Ashwell** (Daemon/Hellhound)

- Age: 32

- Royal Army Medial Corps (RAMC)- Captain

- Special Force Team (Project Phoenix)- Regimental Sergeant Major

- Boss of MI5 (British Intelligence Agency)

- Second in command Organized Criminal underground

-Infantry Officer

-Explosives expert

- Chemist

-Commando

-Combat Medical Attendant

- Criminal Master Mind

- PTSD (Post Traumatic Disorder)

- Sleep Walker

- High Functioning Sociopath with Psychopathic tendencies

-History of Drug addiction (Cocaine/ Heroin/ Cannabis/ Steroids/ Morphine/ Methadone)

- Boxing/ Jojustsu/ Kendo/ Gatka/ Kenjutsu/ Military Martial Arts

- Mother: Lady Vivan Ashwell (Alive) (Current location unknown) (Age:64)

- Father: Marcus Hamish Watson (Deceased) (Suicide-Overdose) (Age:72)

-Brothers: Roman Scott Watson Ashwell (Current location: MI4 Boss in London) (Age:42)

Hunter William Watson Ashwell (Current location: Criminal Investigating special agent) (Age:39)

- Sisters: Scarlett Louise Watson Ashwell (Freelance Assassin/Boss of Secret Intelligence Service) (Age:37)

Harriet Watson (Bearleque dancer/Journalist) (Age:36)

- Captured and tortured (Four Times)

Mycroft closed the file and saw John was starting to twist and turn in his sleep a bit uncomfortable about what to do but listened

Jonathan: One more word and I'll cut out your eyes I'll give you one last chance to say your goodbyes ….You enjoyed slicing you knife through my body well I'm going to enjoy listening to your screams you forget I'm more than a solider and army doctor. Idiot goldfish isn't so hateful to have a mind like mine but a mind as quiet and empty as yours.

John: Move Move! Cover me ….no I will not leave a member of my team behind he's just a boy now cover me! ….Listen to me you're wounded and we're both under heavy fire I need to move you and it is going to hurt.

I have something to help you but you can't tell a soul I gave you this it a my own mixture of Cocaine without the nasty stuff normal that people have put in it.

It is 80% safe and I won't give you more as it is highly addictive now I need you to choose private...You make it solider I've got you and your family will be waiting on your arrival.

Jonathan bit his lip and Mycroft noticed it started to bleed at the force: I will tell you filthy scum nothing! You hear me nothing torture me all you like I shall just use my mind palace . I do not fear death I embrace it people who call me a monster for my past deeds and maybe I am and I deserve to die but I will not die as a coward so do your best!.

John shiver and said in a child like voice: People don't know me. They think they do, but they don't I'm didn't. Roman why do people call me a freak is it because I'm intelligent? I miss Hunter Roman why did Mummy send him away he was teaching me how to use explosives he more the bullies parents car explode he save me. Why is do getting in trouble this what big brothers do they look after their little brothers why don't you Roman? You never help me and you always pretend to care but you don't you say you always got us out of our messes but how come I don't see any prove of that?".

Mycroft sighed "Jonathan sounded like Sherlock and his older brother Roman sounded like himself".

Jonathan started hit out "Please father ...you've had enough ….Please don't blame Harriet it's my fault leave her alone I drank you alcohol and I tried to pin it on Harriet punish me instead...Please ….Harry...shhh...don't cry...I couldn't let him...beat you again ….I can take the belting ….you can't ….just stop drinking...I can't lose my older sister ….none of us are saints Harry nor are we on the side of the angels we just pretend to be something we're not...Harry you have a future you aren't cursed with our minds you are normal ….while I and my brothers are freaks look what happened to Hunter he's in jail because of me …".

Jonathan had a tear running down his face "Forgive me father for what I must do I can't allow you to hurt I or Harriet anymore. I have lost my sister because of you and my mind is slowly cracking and I can't allow that I'm sorry father but you created this monster that I am and for that you deserve to die.

I won't torture you like you did to me I will make it quick remember the way you would hold me down and push you're heroin into my veins I am an addicted father just like you but I will no longer let your filthy drugs ruin my life I will continue using but I decided and I shall make my own. I have a boyfriend even known I do not love him he and I shall be together he is good for me as I am for him I know you tried to beat the gayness out of me but I can't change who I am but I will deny it.

Goodbye father".

Mycroft had tears also in his eyes as the iceman's heart break for his friend

John smiled: I love him Harry I know this is a surprise but I trust you won't tell the family or Mummy. Don't roll you're eyes this is different I was never in love with Jim you know Roman always tormented me by nicknaming me Virgin and don't you start either just because I tell Sherlock I go out on dates doesn't mine I do or even if I did I don't sleep with that he spat it wouldn't be right I have broken my own rules I have giving my heart to Sherlock Holmes and he doesn't even know it. Harry I am Just waiting to have my heart burned like I did to Jim and if I ever tell him he'll reject me and I will end up like Jim I know it. He doesn't know us he only knows John I am two people in one body Harry I am nothing more than a freak and a monster I disguise myself as an angel but I am really a Daemon my little pet name Moriarty gave me when I went round killing for god sake.

I'm not worthy to have Sherlock and I don't even deserve to be his friend I have kept so much from him. My mind won't shut up Harry it won't stop it hurts. Harry I don't know what to do I need to tell him but I am a coward and it's killing me I'm craving again and it's only a matter of time before of slip back into old habits.

My brothers have forsaken me I have no one the only ones I who I see as family are Sherlock, Mycroft, Greg, our nanny Mrs Hudson, Molly Cooper and her girlfriend Irene Adler two of my most loyal team".

"Harry! Tell me your not serious our elder brother is in love with the Mycroft Holmes ? I thought you didn't keep in contact with our siblings Harriet? Well I've never seen them together I can't believe Mummy has been watching that too I wonder if their courting each other? I must say I would be pleased if they were they are very similar in personalities.

Who's Lazarus Holmes? I never heard either brother mention him what do you mean Hunter and Lazarus got married?! When? Why was I not informed Hunter is a criminal master mind! For god sake if you're telling me that Lazarus is worse then both of them together is that is like staying Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty should get married together...Find you convinced me I just hope they behave themselves. Next time Mummy calls tell her that I am well and that I wish to get in contact soon and tell her to tell my brothers to behave and that Roman should ask Mycroft out because Mycroft is too proud and too invite me to the wedding next time".

Mycroft was white as a sheet "Lazarus is married into the Ashwell family!? Wait till I get my hands on Roman. What would be a good punishment for not informing me in family affairs oh I know no sex for a month and he can sleep on the couch" he mumbled.

Suddenly John's eyes snapped open and he winced as he rubbed his sore head and grumbled "Jonathan! Ground...month...shit...how...strong...what...Mycroft...file...caught...deal...Jonathan...Moriarty...Cocaine?...evidence...busted...Sherlock...Lestrade...damn...crape...hell".

Mycroft smirked "Lovely language for someone of such high class as yourself where are you manners John or should I call you Jonathan now?".

John looked at Mycroft and groaned "Please tell me that I dreamt everything that happened last night?".

Mycroft sighed softly "No you didn't John and I will be having words with Roman about keeping me out of important family affairs you talked in your sleep last night quite interesting".

John rolled his eyes and took out his eyes contacts as his eyes hurt Mycroft raised an eye brow "More secrets so tell me John what else isn't you're body".

John smirked "You really want to see?".

Mycroft looked curious and nodded John shrugged and took off his layers of jumpers and showed Mycroft that he wasn't plump back his body was lean covered in hidden muscle. Mycroft rose and studied John's tattoos and looked grabbed John's arm softly at looked at the scar track marks on his arm and still the line sliver scar marks on his wrist he touched them gently.

"Oh John...did they know?".

John shook his head "About father and those scars ….no only I and Harriet truly know what a monster that bastard was most of those scar trackers are caused by him when I struggled and the needled came out of the vein none are mine all of those which were caused by me healed nicely.

Mycroft eyes burned with anger "He injected you twelve times how older were you?".

John shrugged "The first time was when I was 15 he did it 3 times at 16 he did it 3 times and at 17 he did it 6 times and by then I was an addict".

Mycroft nodded "Why didn't you tell anyone?".

John shook his head "They won't of cared or believed me they would of said that I was lying to cover up my own use".

Mycroft frowned "I know for a fact Roman would of believed you yes he would of be suspicious but he would of".

Mycroft got a glance of John's back and cringed his shoulder from it was shot it had a massive scar that was still red he touched it looking at John eyes for sigh of pain he sorry none.

John answered "Nerve damage it only hurts when wet or if someone whacks or prods it".

Mycroft nodded he saw scars that mean his blood boil "And these?!" he hissed

John shivered "Father's work".

Mycroft thanked god that the man "Is there any others?".

John nodded and took his trousers off Mycroft knelt and saw that his knee also had a bullet wound "So you psychosomatic limp Is not a psychosomatic one you make ever one believe".

John sighed "Kind of there is a bullet wound but it didn't do any damage it is a psychosomatic limp still".

Mycroft also still the damage John had done to his inner thigh and gasped at the heavy scaring.

Mycroft asked in a pained voice "Why did you do this to yourself?".

John frown as he placed his eye contacts in "It was this or Heroin and to answer why you already know the answer".

Suddenly the doctor opened and John rushed into his room and locked the door.

Sherlock came in with a chuckling Greg who froze to see Mycroft knelling beside John's clothes and his eyes haunted and red suggesting he was crying.

Sherlock looked concerned "Brother dear why are you knelling beside John's clothes and why does your eyes suggest that you have been crying? What has happened you've never cried has something happened? Is John alright because John was wearing those yesterday and that suggest you either made him take his clothes for or if did willingly. So I ask again brother dear what happened with John last night".

Mycroft stood "Nothing Sherlock ….that concerns you?".

Lestrade picked up the jumper and saw flakes of what he knew to be small bits of Cocaine he quickly covered it his eyes narrowed at John's bedroom door.

"Mycroft...I believe you and I need to have a little talk don't you think?".

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the furious face of Lestrade and the sympathetic face of Mycroft who was doing his damned best to cover it.

"Indeed come to my car Lestrade we need to have a discuss brother dear I would check on John he was extremely upset last night and he had a PTSD attack triggered by a nightmare which didn't help with him being drunk. He looks like hell make him a cup of tea would you".

Sherlock looked concerned and nodded and knocked the bathroom door to hear John being sick.

He didn't see Lestrade showing Mycroft the Cocaine stained jumper or Mycroft covering his mouth before he spoke and whispered in his ear and dragging him out of the room.

Sherlock picked the lock "John are you alright?".

John smiled softly "I'll be fine just had a rough night that's all your brother was a ….great help".

Sherlock snorted "You look like hell come on bed now I would say doctor's orders but I can't that's your job so it's Sherlock's orders".

John thought and nodded as Sherlock helped John into his room and then spotted that recently cleaned chemistry set he didn't know Job did experiments then he spotted an empty syringe packet on the ground.

Sherlock thought "That wasn't there yesterday so he used it for something last night...he set John gently on the bed and quietly lay on the floor scanning the room and spotted tiny white crumbs No John isn't ….he didn't ….John doesn't ….I'd know...Mycroft …would of".

He placed his finger on the crumb and placed it in his mouth it was fresh home-made clean Cocaine his eyes narrowed in anger and betrayal at John as John shivered and curled into a ball.

Sherlock deduced "Withdrawal" he sighed and watched John sleep it was two hours later.

John winced "Bloody Moriarty wait till I get my hands on him. What did he bloody drug me with he moaned I took blood yesterday Mycroft should get the results soon I suspect Cocaine by the sample I come home with damn some fell on the floor.

How did I get in bed? Mycroft must have put me to bed thank god Sherlock's not home yet. Doesn't matter Mycroft going to tell him I got drunk must open eyes hide experiments before Sherlock starts questioning about my intelligence again.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched and awoke and nearly faked screamed in shock.

As sweat poured from him and his eyes were red and his skin milky white Sherlock stroked his damp hair "Shh it's alright John I'm here. Don't panic you're going through withdrawal".

Suddenly Lestrade bursted through the door and rushed to John's side "Jo..John are you alright mate!? I heard about what happened Mycroft filled me in" he fretted with tears in his eyes when Mycroft looked like he ran the whole way up the stairs

John nodded "I'm fine Greg stop acting like Mrs Hudson ….I accidentally told Sherlock what happened yesterday that Moriarty drugged me. Mycroft have my blood results come back yet".

Mycroft nearly snorted "Yes John Moriarty injected you with fresh home-made Cocaine I suspected as much it was slow reacting this why Sherlock or Lestrade didn't catch it until I arrived. I take it you are experiencing withdrawals now?" he said concerned.

John sighed "Unfortunate side effect".

Sherlock asked "What is your pain scale at the minute?".

John looked at Sherlock "7 at the minute I can deal with it I just need to sleep it off and maybe through a few things and curse in roughly 2 hours time I will be at my worse so Sherlock I want you out of the flat by then until 12 o'clock trust me I will be fine".

Lestrade frowned "Mate we're not going to leave you here on your own to suffer what happens if you get into...trouble and we're not there to help you".

Sherlock nodded "John I can help you with the pain".

John eyes widened he only knew of one way to help withdrawals was weaning "NO! Sherlock thanks for the offer but no that is definitely no a good idea I am not taking that again nor do I want to this is why you are leaving. Mycroft I need you to stay to make sure your brother doesn't try to drug me even know his intentions are honourable".


End file.
